The present invention relates generally to cleaning devices, and in one particular aspect, to a cleaning device having a disposable head and which is useful for cleaning toilet bowls or the like.
As further background, a number of devices are known to facilitate cleaning toilet bowls and other relatively unsanitary areas. Conventional toilet bowl brushes are made of a plastic brush, and a handle permanently secured thereto. After use of the brush, it is typically rinsed within the toilet and stored for later use. This practice can be relatively unsanitary since the brush can harbor germs and oftentimes retain an undesirable odor. This is also true of conventional storage compartments for such brushes which often become similarly fouled.
Some efforts have been made in the past to develop toilet cleaning devices that are more convenient to use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,559 describes a cleaning device having a cleaning pad with a scrubbing layer on one side and a blotting layer on the other. The cleaning pad is inverted between scrubbing and blotting positions in a rotational operation. The cleaning pad can include packets of cleaning solution contained therein which can be ruptured to release a cleaning agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,013 describes a disposable toilet seat wipe apparatus that has a premoistened cleansing pad coupled to a plunger extending outwardly from a carrying container for the cleansing pad. The cleansing pad “blossoms” outwardly from the end of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,524 discloses another toilet seat wiping apparatus in which a cleansing pad blossoms out over the end of a rod about which it is originally folded and compressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,194 describes a cleaning device having a shaft and a wiper member at the end of the shaft. A pocket-shaped disposable wiper is received on the wiper member. The disposable wiper is fabricated of paper or paper-like material and is flushed away after cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,201 describes a toilet bowl cleaner including a packet containing a cleaning composition and a holder for the packet. The packet attaches to the holder through a pocket on the packet which is slidable over a tongue member of the holder so that the outer flap of the pocket can be clamped to the holder through a lock mechanism. The lock mechanism includes a snap lock having a pair of spaced apart resilient fingers which cooperate with the leading edge of the head portion of the holder to provide a snap fit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,081 discloses a disposable utensil for cleaning toilet seats that includes an absorbent pad mounted on a handle. The pad is impregnated with a cleaning agent, and the overall unit is packaged in an air-tight covering. This covering is removed, the device used, and then disposed of in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,038 discloses a permanent handle for disposable brush or mop head. The engagement between the handle and the head is frictional between a cylindrical member on the head and the cylindrical handle. An internal plunger is present in the handle and can be actuated to dislodge the mop head from the handle during a disposal operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,033 discloses a cup-shaped cleaning web attached to an elongated handle having a compressible sponge attached to the end of the handle. The sponge is forced into the cup-shaped web under compression, which holds it in place. A plunger internal to the handle can be actuated to dislodge the web from the sponge for disposal after cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,673 describes a cleaning device for toilet bowls that has a disposable pad containing a cleaning compound. The pad is attached to the end of a holder that has a spade-shaped end that is bifurcated and thus in its relaxed position presents an opening. The pad is clamped in this opening as the plunger handle is drawn upwardly thus causing the bifurcated spade portion to compress, and clamp an upper surface of the pad.
EP 1183980A2 discloses a toilet brush having a hollow cylindrical body and a disposable brush. The brush has grooves that cooperate with stems that can be displaced horizontally by depressing pushbuttons on the side of the body to provide an attach/detach function.
Despite these prior efforts to develop improved cleaning devices useful for cleaning toilet areas, the remains a need for cleaning devices having better sanitary operation, relatively simple design, and less potential to retain undesired germs or odor. The present invention is addressed to these needs.